The Wind Waker - Rito feathers
by MasterShortPantsx3
Summary: Between the events of Medli and Komali. Tried my best to squeeze some romance in there. Heh. Bad title is bad. It seems a bit like a narrative of Link's adventure. But there's romance in here somewhere! Oneshot. MedlixKomali Medli/Komali


**The Wind Waker - Medli and Prince Komali**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

His heart was shattered. Komali, the prince of the Rito tribe, lost his grandmother. People kept apologizing for his loss, but he didn't want to hear _any _of it. The young prince, avoided everyone and shut himself in his room.

He just sat on his bed and held the Din's Pearl close. The pearl was given to him by his grandmother before she died. Days and days have passed and he still refuses to leave his room. An issue has been going on with the Great Valoo, the Sky Spirit of the Rito. He sits atop the mountain of Dragon Roost Island. Valoo gives pained roars constantly. Nobody on the island knows what's wrong and don't know how to calm him down.

In Komali's room, said boy was looking down, gazing at the pearl in his hands. A billion of things were going through his tiny little head. He would frown, then look sad the next. The prince was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a light knock at his door. The door opened slightly, a young Rito girl named Medli, peeked inside. Komali looked up with a glare, which caused Medli to shrink behind the door a bit.

Komali gave an irritated sigh and turned away from the door. Feeling a little more brave, Medli walked inside the room and stood near the bed. Like everyone else, Medli felt sorry for the young prince. His father was handling it okay, but had a negative attitude. He just looked so lost and broken, it made Medli's heart break.

She was about to speak, but Komali interrupted "I know." He started, "You want me to get up and get out of this room, you want me to move on! You feel bad for me..." He groaned, hugging the pearl tighter. "I get it already, but that's not happening. Not now...Not ever!" He turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder with a frown. He turned back and ignored her sad gaze.

Medli gave a small sad smile, "I understand."

This caught Komali's attention. Medli bowed, turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her. Leaving a confused Komali.

A while after, Medli was given a letter from Prince Komali's father. She was told to give it to a boy wearing green clothes and a strange shaped hat. Well, the description of the boy was right...He was wearing the clothes and the hat. The boy asked for the letter he was supposed to deliver to the prince.

Medli giggled, "You're Link aren't you?" Link nodded. He looked at her curiously wondering who she was.

"Oh, me? I'm an attendant to the Great Sky Spirit, Valoo. My name is Medli." She bowed. She smiled sheepishly, mentioning to Link that she wasn't an attendant yet. She was studying to become one.

After all her rambling, she handed Link the letter. She gave him the directions to Komali's room. Link was stopped when he was about to set off to the Prince's room when Medli called him nervously.

"Link...Umm, I have a small favor to ask of you...Could you please come with me to the entrance of the Dragon Roost Cavern later? I'll explain everything then."

"Okay." Link smiled before running off to deliver the letter.

Medli smiled and went to go wait at the entrance of the cavern.

* * *

Link arrived in Komali's room. Komali was laying on his back on his bed, looking up at Din's Pearl with a grumpy look on his face. Link walked up to the edge of the bed.

"Uh, I have a letter for you. It's from your father." Link said awkwardly, feeling the depressing aura around the Rito prince, making him slightly uncomfortable.

Prince Komali sat up, "Huh? A letter? From my father?"

Link handed him the letter. Komali read the letter confused. Then suddenly a frown appeared on his face. "Oh sure, telling me to be brave is easy enough for him..." Komali scoffed. "It's not like _he's _the one who went through that horrible experience...It's not like _HE _still has to go get a scale from Valoo." The prince looked down at the letter, then up at Link. "You're in this letter too, you know..." He said cruely, "Poking your nose into other people's business...You're nosy aren't you?"

Link frowned. "Wait. No I'm not—"

"Sorry, but I really don't feel like going to see Valoo right now. "Komali snapped, turning away from Link. "I mean, how am I even supposed to get a scale from him when he's so upset?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I think I can help..." Link said.

Komali turned to him, giving Link a look of disbelief. "What? Are you saying that _YOU_ can calm Valoo down?" He shook his head, "Pssh! That's just a big, fat lie! It's easy to _SAY_ that you can do anything! Bragging doesn't cost a _thing_!"

Link blinked. Not knowing how to respond.

"If you can find me someone who can get past all the obstacles on Dragon Roost to get to Valoo..THEN I'll listen to anything you have to say!"

Link thought for a moment and nodded, walking out the door. Komali watched him leave, glaring at him. He sighed and laid back on the bed.

* * *

Link met with Medli at the entrance to the cavern. Medli explained how there used to be a beautiful spring, but in the Great Valoo's anger, he shook the mountain, causing a boulder to crash down and plug the spring. Medli cleared her throat, "Oh but where is my mind? Tell me, how was Prince Komali?" She looked at Link hopefully.

"Well...he acted rude." He laughed awkwardly.

Medli looked disappointed. "Oh, I see..." Her face suddenly filled with determination and she asked Link for help. Medli told him to pick her up and throw her up toward the ledge that enters the cavern. Link felt awkward at this, but pushed it aside. He finally got her on top of the ledge, after accidentally throwing her into the wall when the wind was blowing in the wrong direction and apologizing numerous of times.

"Thank you, Link!" Medli called down to him.

Link nodded with a smile.

"Link, if anything happens to me...Please look after Prince Komali!" Medli turned, entering Dragon Roost.

Link recieved an empty bottle from Medli as her thanks. He thought he should use it. He filled it with what was left of the spring and poured it onto some nearby dried out Bomb Flowers. Link blew up the boulder, unplugging the spring, causing it to become alive once again. Medli did decide to go and face Valoo alone...But Link decided to help. He didn't want anything to happen. He was sure the Prince would never come out of his room if something happened to another Rito. He already lost his grandmother. He shouldn't lose Medli. Komali already had enough on his plate. With that, he entered the cavern.

* * *

After completing some puzzles, rescuing Medli, receiving the Grappling Hook, and finally defeating the monster that was bugging Valoo—Gohma—Link passed all the obstacles just like Komali said! Link went through the portal and was warped back to the front of Dragon Roost Island.

As soon as Medli escaped, she ran to explain everything to the Rito Chieftain. As she was explaining, she was interrupted by a roar from Valoo, but it didn't sound angry. It seems Link fixed the problem. Medli sighed in relief. She heard footsteps nearing by. She turned and saw Prince Komali walking towards everyone, with the Din's Pearl still in his arms. His eyes were staring at Valoo. Medli was a little bit shocked that he actually came out of his room. She looked back up to see the clouds above clearing up.

"It seems...Valoo is okay now..." Komali murmured.

Medli grinned. "It was all thanks to Link...I think we should go thank him."

Prince Komali smiled softly and nodded, following Medli to go find the green-clad boy.

* * *

"Link!" Medli called.

Link saw Medli and the Rito Prince walking towards him. Komali looked a bit ashamed.

Medli put her hands on Komali's shoulders, "Well, Prince Komali? Don't you have something you want to say?" She said pushing him forward slightly.

"Um...Well I heard everything from Medli...Link...Thank you so much. I'm sorry I mistrusted you." He looked down sadly. "I hope I can be like you someday, Link..."

Medli giggled. "You will, Komali! I just know it! Right Link?"

Link nodded.

Komali smiled softly before holding out the Din's Pearl. "So Link? ...Here! I want you to take this Link!"

Link accepted the pearl. All three of them looked up to hear Valoo roar again. He roared in a language that Medli could translate.

"The great Valoo is grateful to you, Link."

Another roar.

"The great Valoo also named you Link, a true hero." Medli chuckled.

Komali nodded, "I agree with him. As far as we're concerned, Link, you really ARE a hero!" he smirked eagerly, "Well, I'm going to visit Valoo. I'll come and see you sometime-With the best pair of wings ever!" Then he ran off excitedly.

"H-Hey! Prince Komali!" Medli called after him. She awkwardly looked back at Link, "Thanks so much, Link. See you again someday!" She smiled before chasing after the prince, leaving Link to do whatever he needed to do next.

* * *

"So you finally got your wings! That's wonderful, Komali!"

Komali beamed ear to ear, flexing his brand new wings. "I think we should test them out...!"

"Whoa there! Wait! You just barely got them! I don't want you to get hurt. Let me help!" Medli walked up next to the prince. "Alright! Let's go to the edge of these platforms. So you'll be able to get ready." She pushed him foward near the edge.

Prince Komali gulped. This was his first time flying. It shouldn't be THAT difficult...Right? He looked down to the water below. Staring at the pointy rocks. If he were to fall, he could hit one of those rocks and get injured. Or_ worse_...He could—

"Komali!"

"Huh?" The young Rito Prince jumped at Medli calling his name.

"Pay attention, silly!" Medli smirked, "Now for the fun part! Just spread your wings out. You'll do fine, the wind is nice today, so just glide..."

Komali nodded.

"Ready? Go!" Medli gave him a push and the prince jumped off the ledge.

Prince Komali found it terrifying for a moment. Thinking he would hit the rocks below, but it never came. He was flying. It was pretty easy and he got the hang of it very quickly. Medli was laughing and cheering him on. Komali grinned. Medli jumped off the ledge and decided to join him. She flew near him and smiled happily.

"So? How is it? Isn't it nice?" Medli asked.

"Yes! Of course! Thanks for helping me Medli..." He smiled softly.

Medli nodded and smiled. They flew around for a little while, enjoying their time together. Prince Komali thought it was nice having Medli around...She actually cared for him. She didn't bug him and try to force him out of his room when he was depressed. Before, he didn't really pay that much attention to her. But now...He wanted to hang out with her more.

Over time, they started hanging out with eachother when they had the time. Medli would have to study to become an attendant and Komali would have his prince duties to attend to. When they did have the time, they would talk about what's been going on, Goof off, or just fly around. They enjoyed each others company. Though...there was something on Komali's mind...

Every time he was with Medli, he felt nervous sometimes. Other times he felt comfortable being with her. Like something was in the back of his head trying to tell him something. He just couldn't figure it out. He thought about it. He thought he was just sick or something...Of course not! That's just silly. His changing emotions...The way he was acting...Maybe...He had feelings for her?

That was it.

Sure. He had feelings for Medli. But did Medli feel the same way towards him? Probably not.

Wrong.

Prince Komali didn't know that Medli liked him. She wasn't sure about it. But she started to like him more and more each day they hung out with each other. The way he smiled made her stomach do back-flips. She didn't notice that Komali would sometimes get nervous around her. She would laugh at his silly jokes. Medli's laugh would make Komali's heart beat faster. He loved to make her laugh. And when Komali was going through some problems, Medli would be there to help him.

Link has been gone for a while. Medli and Komali were still thankful for his help on Dragon Roost. Komali couldn't help but wonder where he was now. Medli thought the same, hoping he would come and visit soon.

Turns out. Link did return not long after the events from before. He arrived to see Medli. While on his search for the Rito girl, he heard an instrument playing. He went higher on Dragon Roost Island to find out that Medli was the one playing the instrument.

"Hey Medli!" Link called, happy to meet up with her again.

Medli turned and smiled widely, "Oh! Link! You're okay!"

Link laughed.

"You know, Prince Komali has been asking me all about your adventures, Link. I can rest easy now that I've seen you safe and sound with my own eyes."

"Prince Komali has turned into a fine young adult, hasn't he?" Medli asked.

Link did notice that the prince finally earned his wings and has matured while he was gone.

"Recently, he's begun doing things on his own...Without my guidance...Every conversation still ends up on you, though, Link." Medli looked down. "Watching Prince Komali grow up fills me with pride...but it makes me a little sad, as well...I wonder if this is how a mother feels..." She laughed. "Oh but listen to me go on! I must sound weird...Hee hee..."

She continued practicing her lyre. Link took out the Wind Waker.

"Medli...mind if I try something?" he asked.

Medli was amazed, "Hey, is that the Wind Waker? Wow! Link will you conduct with me?"

Link readied the Wind Waker and conducted the Earth God's Lyric.

Medli felt...Odd. She fainted and Link catching her just in time before she fell. A sage by the name of Laruto...Spoke to her. She was awakened to the knowledge as a sage of the Earth Temple. She thanked Link for letting her know about the Earth God's Lyric. Still sitting in Link's arms. She looked up and spotted Prince Komali flying near by. She sighed sadly.

"Oh, Komali...I just want him to remember me as a simple attendant..." She looked up to Link. "We must leave now. Quickly and quietly." They left as soon as possible to the Earth Temple.

The Rito Prince arrived later noticing he couldn't find Medli.

* * *

Finally completing the Earth Temple and having the prayer's restored to the Master Sword, Link turned to the light portal to head out and find the next sage of the Wind Temple. Medli stayed and continued to pray.

"...Link! Um...About Prince Komali...Please watch over him for me!" She said sadly as she watched Link warp out of the temple.

Link left the Earth Temple to find the next Sage. But before he could leave...

"Hey King?"

"Yes Link?"

"Do mind if we do some things before we go find the next sage? Like look for treasure? Ooh! Or collect some things? Please?" Link grinned.

The King of Red Lions sighed. "Link...There's no time to stop now. We have to—"

"Aw come on, Kingie!"

The boat frowned at this nickname. He finally gave in once Link gave a fake sad act and he agreed to let him do whatever he pleased.

Link thought of where he should go first...There were a couple of things he could to at Dragon Roost. And plus, Prince Komali was still there. He might as well pay the prince a visit!

* * *

Link arrived at Dragon Roost Island and told the King of Red Lions he would return as a soon as possible to get back on track on finding the Wind Sage. The boat nodded, watching as Link ran up the Island.

Link ran and stopped himself when he saw Prince Komali standing outside near a ledge, looking out at the sea. He thought back at how sad Medli looked before he left the Earth Temple. It probably had to do with her being a sage...She couldn't take care of Komali. Link remembered what Medli last said:

_"...Link! Um...About Prince Komali...Please watch over him for me!" _

He shook his head and walked up to the Rito Prince, "Hey Komali!"

Prince Komali turned around with a bright smile and a small pink flower in his hand, "Ah! Link, you know Medli, don't you?"

"Yep!" Link nodded.

"I think something weird happened to her..." Komali said, frowning slightly.

Link's face turned pale but the prince didn't seem to notice.

The prince went on, "It stinks, too, because I went to all the trouble of picking this flower to surprise her with! And now she's not around!" He pouted. He smiled again, "Tell me if you spot Medli, will you?"

Link hesitantly nodded before saying goodbye and leaving off to do whatever. Leaving Prince Komali to wait for Medli..

* * *

_"Link... My flower... It wilted... The joy on Medli's face when she saw this flower... I really wanted to see that..."_

* * *

**_A/N: _Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! SORRY for the sad ending! Yes. I know that in the ending you see Medli with Makar on the pirate's ship. But when one becomes a sage. Didn't they mention you can't come back because you need to fulfill you duty as a sage? I don't know. I'm going by what they said in OoT. Hehe. Sorry if that's incorrect. Also... You can tell I'm horrible at romance, right? Yeah. But these two are really cute. So I had to do something! So..Thanks for reading! I have another idea and I really wanted to get started on it. Please review!**

**This is _a lot_ of words for a oneshot. Oh god...desses.**


End file.
